


Blowing Snow

by Elleh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Feels, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oikawa is emotional and horny and he tries his best at giving head, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleh/pseuds/Elleh
Summary: The story of how Oikawa decided to give his best friend a blowjob because he had Feelings™ and he was too horny to think straight.





	Blowing Snow

**Author's Note:**

> WELL HELLO THERE, WELCOME TO my first smut ever since what it feels eons. This is my first time writing m/m and blowjobs in general, so be gentle with me ( ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ ). I am not a native english speaker so I apologise for any typo/misspelling you can find. I'm all angsty about posting this because I have 0 confidence in my smut abilities, but I'm working on it (the research was pretty fun and enlightening, not gonna lie). 
> 
> Anyway, here you have it. I hope you enjoy this small piece of porn. I sure as heck did.

It had been snowing like the end of days, so Tooru made Iwaizumi stay the night. His mom didn’t even blink, when Tooru let her know it was too dangerous for Iwaizumi to walk the two minutes he had until his house.

Iwaizumi shrugged, not bothered neither by the snow or with crashing over. Tooru insisted.

“We still have a test tomorrow, Iwa–chan, it’s better if you stay here and we study together.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Tooru had already prepared his test and they both knew it, but Iwaizumi agreed anyway. It wasn’t a novelty, them staying the night at each other's houses.

“Let me borrow your desk, then.”

Tooru waved at his room with a smile spread on his lips, giving Iwaizumi permission to treat it as his own. (Like he always did, really, but Tooru enjoyed the feeling of being magnanimous.)

“Sure, Iwa–chan,” Tooru sat on his bed, while Iwaizumi took over his chair and desk. “I understand you need all the help you can get.”

“Do you want me to punch you?”

“It’s okay, Iwa–chan, I won’t judge you.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “I have better grades than you do, asshole.”

“If you say so,” Tooru muttered.

“Did you say something?” Iwaizumi turned the chair around and looked at Tooru, just to find him with a wide smile full of innocence, his hands atop his feet. Iwaizumi squinted. Although honest, Tooru’s expression felt a bit too tight. Something was bothering him, or he was planning something up to no good.

But they did have a test tomorrow, and Iwaizumi didn’t have time for Tooru’s antics right now.

“Nope.”

Iwaizumi hummed. “Well, you better keep quiet. I need to prepare for tomorrow.”

“Of course, Iwa-chan.”

Tooru wasn’t planning to bother Iwaizumi, not really. He knew Iwaizumi cared deeply for his grades, for he was trying to get into one of the best universities in Tokyo next year. It was admirable, and Tooru _admired_ him.

But… studying was boring. If Tooru had been alone, he’d have probably studied as eagerly as Iwaizumi was doing so, but he wasn’t. There was a pulse on his chest, an electrifying need going through his veins that amplified with the never stopping snow.

Not even thirty minutes had passed, when Tooru’s patience snapped.

“Iwa–chan.”

“Mmmh.”

“Iwa–chan…”

“What?”

“Iwa–chaaaaan.”

“I swear to god, I’m gonna–.”

“Iwa–chan, you’re so handsome.”

Iwaizumi froze at the sound of Tooru’s whine. Tooru did too. He didn’t even know where it came from, probably how endearing Iwaizumi’s profile looked while he was deep in thought. Or maybe it had been Iwaizumi’s hands writing carefully on his notebook and the memory of Tooru fantasising with those same hands all over his body. Maybe it was Iwaizumi’s back, wide and strong, shifting every once in a while, making himself comfortable on Tooru’s chair.

Whatever the reason, Tooru’s frustration had broken free, and now he had to face the consequences.

“What the heck–,” Iwaizumi turned the chair around with annoying slowness.

Tooru drank from his wide eyes. The greens had always been the perfect shade, his will such a power to contemplate. Gods, it gave Tooru shivers.

_–It still does–._

“You’re a handsome brute, Iwa–chan,” Tooru complained. It was out of his mouth before he could hold it in.

The blush that took over Iwaizumi’s neck almost made Tooru groan out loud. It was cute and sweet and Tooru had to hold his feet with his hands to keep himself from jumping on Iwaizumi and eat him whole right then and there.

“Are you–? Where’s this coming from, Oikawa? Are you high?”

“Iwa–chan,” Tooru let his feet touch the floor, and he licked his lips. Iwaizumi pressed his back against the chair, as if he were trying to get away from Tooru. The sight made wonders to Tooru’s chest. “I want—”

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi yelped, cutting Tooru’s words. “Look, I can go home if you need… uhh, you know, space?”

Tooru rolled his eyes. He drank from Iwaizumi’s expression, the crimson on his cheeks, the way his hands were holding the chair’s armrests as if they were his shield and his sword. He looked scared, but there was a hint on his eyes that caught Tooru’s attention and didn’t let it go.

Tooru licked his lips again, almost tasting Iwaizumi’s presence in them. His need and want were making of his mind a clouded mess, and before Tooru realised what he was doing, he was already on his knees, his hands above Iwaizumi’s legs.

“Iwa–chan,” it sounded needy, it tasted needy.

Tooru couldn’t take his eyes away from Iwaizumi’s embarrassed expression. He moved his fingers on Iwaizumi’s thighs, making him jump on the seat. When Iwaizumi’s eyes fell on Tooru’s, he felt struck by lighting. A shiver ran down his spine, goosebumps taking over his skin.

“Iwa–chan, will you let me?”

“Let you do what?” Iwaizumi’s voice sounded hoarse and rough.

Tooru moved his hands up a bit more, making Iwaizumi swallow soundly.

“Please?”

“What do you want?”

Iwaizumi’s confusion and panic were like a mermaid song for Tooru’s need.

“You.”

Tooru’s fingers reached Iwaizumi’s pants’ waistband, and with a single finger, Tooru traced the edge of it. Iwaizumi shivered, when Tooru’s nail caressed his naked belly.

“Oikawa–.”

“We can pretend it’s just practice, if you want.” Tooru whispered, and although it broke something inside his chest, he didn’t take it back.

He wanted this, holy shit, he wanted Iwaizumi so bad it had destroyed his mental sanity for weeks, _months_. He was desperate to have a bit of his best friend, even if it was just this, even if it was just for a few minutes they’d end up pretending never happened.

“Practice for what? I don’t need–.”

“Hajime.”

Tooru’s eyes stung, the want and the yearning and the knowledge Iwaizumi probably never really wanted Tooru as nothing else than a best friend choking him. But he was determinated. He had invested so much on this, he wanted Iwaizumi to be his first _so bad,_ Tooru wasn’t gonna let something so insubstantial as a broken heart stop him.

“Hajime,” repeating his name made Iwazumi startle, all his attention caught on Tooru’s intensity. “Would you please let me blow you?”

Iwaizumi made a loud sound on his throat, the blush so strong Tooru could almost feel its heat. Iwaizumi let his head fall back, tearing his eyes away from Tooru’s, and if that weren’t enough, he put one of his hands above his face, making Tooru’s already twisted stomach jump on his throat.

It was a no. Of course it was a no, why would Iwaizumi let Tooru be his first? This was not something you did with your best friend; you did this with someone you cared about. And although Tooru cared for Iwaizumi in ways he was too scared to name, it didn’t mean Iwaizumi felt the same way.

Tooru couldn’t take his eyes away from Iwaizumi’s exposed throat, though. He had always been weak for Iwaizumi’s blushes, but now it brought tears to his eyes. Shit, he wanted Iwaizumi with such fervour it hurt, but there was no way he’d ever–.

“Do as you please.”

“What?”

The question reverberated through Tooru’s room, and probably the whole neighbourhood.

“Shhh,” the hand Iwaizumi had used to hide his expression covered Tooru’s mouth. Iwaizumi’s face was so close now, Tooru could see the small tints of brown in his green eyes. “Can you keep it down?”

Iwaizumi let his fingers fall slowly from Tooru’s lips. Tooru couldn’t believe his ears. He was watching Iwaizumi with eyes wide open, hope lighting them like fire.

“Iwa–chan,” Tooru whispered, marvelled. “Can you say it again?”

“Ugh,” Iwaizumi didn’t pull away, but he teared his gaze from Tooru’s expectant one. “I said, do as you please.”

“Are you letting me blow you?”

“Holy fu–. Yes, yes Oikawa! I’m letting you suck my dick.”

Tooru wanted to kiss him. Shit, he wanted to throw himself at Iwaizumi and cover him with his love and his heart and his longing. He already had the words at the tip of his tongue, ready to burst out like a bird finally able to fly, when the realisation hit him.

Iwaizumi hadn’t confessed his feelings. He had just accepted Tooru’s offer. It was just _practice_ , or maybe Iwaizumi, a horny teenager, didn’t think it so bad to have a bit of pleasure at the hands of his best friend.

It was not about love or long lasting romance. This had nothing to do with Tooru’s heart’s needs, but with something entirely different.

It wasn’t pleasant. It felt heavy on Tooru’s stomach, but he contented himself with the knowledge he _would_ be Hajime’s first, at least on this. He’d give him so much fucking pleasure Iwaizumi would never be able to forget Tooru, no matter who he loved, no matter who’d end up on their knees in front of him.

“Lie back.”

Iwaizumi swallowed hard. Tooru could hear the seriousness on his own voice, the joy and playfulness forgotten now that he finally had a task at hand. Iwaizumi stayed a second longer there, at a whisper’s distance, until whatever he saw on Tooru’s eyes reassured him enough to follow Tooru’s order.

The silence felt thick and heavy, burning Tooru’s lungs every time he inhaled. He was nervous, his hands doubting on Iwaizumi’s legs. He had read so much about this, (shit, he had watched so many videos about this), and yet now that the time had finally come, he couldn’t make his hands stop shaking.

“Oikawa…”

“Shut up.”

Tooru made room between Iwaizumi’s legs. He was surrounded by Iwaizumi’s heat, Iwaizumi’s knees brushing his shoulders. When he felt the muscles tremble against his skin, Tooru’s gaze rose, fascinated. Iwaizumi’s eyes were glued to Tooru, a frown in place, mouth slightly open. He looked soft and vulnerable, and Tooru’s mouth dried on the spot.

It was electrifying, the last push Tooru needed to grow back his bravery.

His hands moved slowly on Iwaizumi’s thighs, caressing his legs softly over the fabric of his pants. When his fingers reached Iwaizumi’s skin, Tooru heard him inhale deeply and hold his breath.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, Iwa–chan,” Tooru promised feverishly.

Iwaizumi moaned at the sound of that, making Tooru’s brain beat furiously. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins, heat making it burn. Tooru had to focus his attention on what his hands were doing, the image of Iwaizumi’s glassy eyes too much a distraction.

He pulled Iwaizumi’s pants down, the wordless order followed when Iwaizumi pressed his feet on the ground and lifted himself from the seat, giving Tooru enough room to partly undress him. Breathing shallowly, Iwaizumi almost jumped out of the chair with a groan when Tooru’s hand fondled his cock over his underwear.

Tooru’s heart started to pound when Iwaizumi grew hard against his hand. A knot blocked Tooru’s throat, but he was determinate to make this _good_. It didn’t matter this was his first time too. Tooru was going to brand Iwaizumi’s skin and Iwaizumi’s memory in ways that’d last for eternity.

Tooru shaped him through the fabric, enjoying Iwaizumi’s loud hiss. It was difficult to stroke him like this, but there was something inherently erotic on how Iwaizumi’s hard-on outlined against his underwear, the wet head already visible. Tooru licked his lips and swallowed.

At some point between Tooru wording his want and the blessed moment he’d touched Iwaizumi for the first time, Tooru’s control had snapped free. His thoughts were a mess. He couldn’t focus on anything else beside the glorious warmth that was heating his palm, and if Tooru had gone a bit mad at the prospect of finally having Iwaizumi all for himself, well. He was gonna make the best out of it.

Iwaizumi gasped when Tooru reached forward and pressed his lips against the wet spot, caressing the tip of his cock with his tongue. Iwaizumi’s body reached forward, the muscles on his thighs tensing around Tooru when he licked it again. Tooru felt his stomach tighting, his tongue circling, making Iwaizumi moan so loud he had to bite his lower lip to keep himself quiet.

Tooru felt overheated. His hand was still holding Iwaizumi while his mouth kept playing with the tip, but it didn’t took Tooru much time before his absolute need threw playfulness out the window.

Tooru freed Iwaizumi from his underwear with a single pull, probably a bit too harsh. He felt hot and clumsy, his cheeks warm like a summer burn. He couldn’t take his gaze away from Iwaizumi’s hard-on resting against his belly. Pre-cum wet the tip, and in a daze, Tooru’s hand found its way to it.

Iwaizumi breathed in soundly when Tooru’s fingers closed around him. He stroked him once, twice, enjoying the feel of him on his palm. Tooru was out of words, the reality of this specific fantasy of his finally becoming true too much to handle. He _was_ on his knees, about to give Iwaizumiu Hajime and his first love a damn blow job.

Iwaizumi was holding the chair as if his life depended on it, and Tooru had the sudden urge to make him _beg_. He was gonna ravish him so bad Iwaizumi’s only option would be to hold onto Tooru and never let go.

His mouth fell on Iwaizumi’s cock like holy meat offered to an eternal sinner. Tooru let his mouth adapt to Iwaizumi’s shape, his tongue swirling. He licked and circled the cock’s head, his hand holding its base. Iwaizumi panted, holding harder on the chair, and Tooru felt determination wash over him. He’d make of this moment a piece of art, Iwaizumi its canvas.

He dipped his tongue on Iwaizumi’s slit, and he almost choked when Iwaizumi’s hips arched in answer.

“Fuck, fuck, Tooru.”

Tooru wanted Iwaizumi’s hand on his hair, but he’d be damned before he asked for it.

Instead, he took Iwaizumi out of his mouth with a soundly _pop_. It was dirty and Tooru loved it. His heart was going insane on his chest, the rush of pleasure boiling his blood, making his thoughts disappear as soon as they formed. Tooru could feel his own erection starting to grow, but the only thing he wanted was Iwaizumi _done_.

Tooru rose his eyes. He purposely looked at Iwaizumi while he licked his shaft from bottom to top, and the moan he received as a reward was the most beautiful sound Tooru had ever heard. He repeated the motion on the opposite direction, his hand stroking him, drawing out more of those wondrous sounds.

Iwaizumi’s gaze was glued to Tooru’s expression, something dark behind his glazed eyes. Tooru was too occupied with Iwaizumi’s pleasure to properly read into it, but it still felt pulling and threatening. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the magnetic pulling of his connection with Iwaizumi’s soul now that he had his dick on his mouth.

Iwaizumi didn’t seem able to tear it away either, and the strength of the longing on his gaze was enough to make Tooru’s eye water.

Iwaizumi whimpered when Tooru’s mouth closed around his cock’s head. Tooru lost himself on the ups and downs, his hand holding the base of Iwaizumi’s cock, twisting as Tooru’s tongue worked its way on the top. Tooru sucked loudly, making Iwaizumi jerk in response. When his head started to move again Tooru’s saliva fell from his mouth and although Tooru felt hot and dirty, Iwaizumi’s hand was still on the damn chair.

It was on. Tooru started to suck Iwaizumi’s cock with such determination it felt like nothing else existed in his world. While his left hand kept jerking him off together with his tongue and lips, Tooru let his right hand start to roam.

Iwaizumi was panting and gasping, some undistinguished words coming out of his mouth. His fingers were grabbing the armrests with such strength they had gone white, and his eyes closed with a loud moan when Tooru’s hand found its way under his shirt. Tooru wasn’t sure if he was trying to hold him down, to control him or to make him lose himself more, but he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to stop.

Tooru sucked again, the sound filling the room, almost quieting down Iwaizumi’s pleasured sounds. Tooru could feel Iwaizumi’s stomach tense under his fingers every time his tongue swirled in a specific way, and so he started to repeat it over and over, while his left hand started to caress his balls in between strokes.

“Shit, fuck, Tooru, I’m gonna—”

Hell no. He was not gonna cum until he put his needed hand on Tooru’s hair and pulled.

Tooru took his left hand away from Iwaizumi’s dick, making him groan so loud it shook Tooru’s bones. Tooru’s mouth had stopped as well, his lips caressing softly the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock in slowly torture.

“What the— Are you fucking kidding— Ugh!”

Tooru was a bad loser. He held Iwaizumi’s cock in his hand, his mouth a sigh away from its head. He knew he was making Iwaizumi go through something short of penitence right now, and that he’d probably pay for it afterwards. But he _wanted_ something too. Although Iwaizumi’s warmth on his mouth and his hands felt already like a blessing he couldn’t quite believe, Tooru had always been greedy.

He made his tongue play with the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock slowly, circling around, pressing on its slit until Iwaizumi was panting so loud it filled Tooru’s lungs. His right hand moved above Iwaizumi’s tight chest, his tensed stomach, the line of hair that lead to Tooru’s mouth-work, but Tooru kept his left one away from Iwaizumi’s body for a bit longer.

He wanted Iwaizumi to beg. He wanted to hear his name pleaded in gasps, a hand on his head forcing him to finish it all. Tooru knew it was an illogical want, a stupid way of pretending Iwaizumi might not really want Tooru the way Tooru wanted him, but enough to at least lose himself on the warmth of his mouth, on the inexperienced dance of his tongue.

“Tooru, I swear—”

Tooru looked up to Iwaizumi’s eyes and took his cock out of his mouth with teasing slowness. Iwaizumi frowned down at him, a grimace on his lips. He was watching Tooru with fire on his eyes, an adorable red above his cheeks. Tooru held his dick with his hand then, never tearing his gaze away from Iwaizumi’s pained expression.

“Iwa–chan,” Tooru’s voice sounded hoarse and deep. Iwaizumi couldn’t hold the moan when Tooru started to slowly jerk him, and Tooru decided it had been a direct reaction to his voice and not to his hand job. “Iwa–chan, are you listening?”

“Fuck you, Tooru,” he groaned when Tooru tightened his grip on him. “Fuck.”

Tooru brought his mouth closer to where his hand was moving, his lips a whisper away from Iwaizumi’s cock. Iwaizumi’s eyes were filled fury and such intensity Tooru felt his soul shiver. He smiled, the ghost of the movement caressing Iwaizumi, making him startle.

“Do you want me to continue, Iwa–chan?” Iwaizumi pressed his teeth together. Tooru jerked him faster. “Do you want me to keep sucking you until you don’t even know who you are?”

“Tooru….”

“Come on,” Tooru was starting to lose his bravery, but not his need. It was okay, he told himself. If he had Iwaizumi’s orgasm and his first blowjob, that’d be fine. “Tell me what you want, Iwa–chan.”

Iwaizumi’s gaze flickered with something. Not pleasure, not anger, not frustration. Tooru was afraid he had imagined it, when Iwaizumi whispered softly:

“What do _you_ want?”

Tooru wasn’t planning to tell him what he wanted, but he was weak and horny and in love, so he did anyway.

“I want you to hold my hair and _beg_ ,” he heard himself say with anger. “I want you to remember who’s on his knees, blowing the shit out of you.”

Iwaizumi only needed a second, before he freed his right hand from the chair. He raked in Tooru’s hair, the tip of his fingers caressing softly his scalp. His grip got tighter, making Tooru jerk his head backwards.

A shot of pleasure spread through his body, and Tooru licked his lips.

“Go on, then. Make it unforgettable.”

The order was a shot of pleasure for Tooru’s needy soul. He brought up all the weapons intense hours of articles and videos had given him, and he sucked and he kissed and he licked. Iwaizumi let his head rest on the chair, groaning and panting and moaning and filling Tooru’s chest with every particle of his being. Tooru put Iwaizumi’s cock in his mouth like the gift it was, and worshiped it like only a teenage in love could do.

Iwaizumi’s hips bucked forward, his back arched out of the chair while his hand held Tooru close. At some point, Tooru had to give up on caressing Iwaizumi’s chest, and griped the chair to hold himself.

“Shit, Tooru, shit, I’m gonna—”

Tooru moved his hand faster, his mouth now focused on the sensitive tip of Iwaizumi’s cock. He felt his hair being pulled, Iwaizumi’s body tensing all over, a loud moan breaking his shallow breathing. He was so close Tooru felt it on his tongue, on the palm of his hand, on his shoulders now surrounded by Iwaizumi’s legs. Tooru sucked as he stroked Iwaizumi, and they almost fall from the chair when Iwaizumi jerked forward in answer.

“Fuck. Again, again Tooru, _again_.”

So Tooru did, the plea so sweet he couldn’t even believe it himself. Iwaizumi’s legs squeezed Tooru’s neck, almost choking him, when the orgasm finally hit. And shit, did it hit hard.

Iwaizumi groaned loudly, his fingers so tight on Tooru’s hair it was painful. His legs spasmed, Tooru’s shoulders absorbing every small quiver as if it were a force of nature. He had Iwaizumi’s dick on his mouth, his hand on his balls, his eyes locked on Iwaizumi’s ecstasy.

It was beautiful.

Tooru tried to swallow, but he choked a bit on it. Iwaizumi’s chest was expanding and deflating with rushed breaths, his hand losing its strength on Tooru’s hair when the shudders started to fade away. He didn’t take his hand away from Tooru’s head, though, nor did he put his legs back into the floor. Although Iwaizumi was enjoying the aftermath, he kept Tooru on his knees, surrounded by his body and heat.

Tooru tried to clean the mess of his mouth with the back of his hand, but it was useless. Iwaizumi’s eyes were still closed, recovering, and Tooru’s chest tightened at the sight. Iwaizumi looked soft and welcoming, satisfied thanks to no other than Oikawa Tooru. It should have felt glorious, knowing he was the one who had messed Iwaizumi this badly.

But it didn’t. The image of Iwaizumi’s exposed throat, of his hands dead at his sides, brought tears to Tooru’s eyes.

This was it, he realised when Iwaizumi sighed loudly. This was all Tooru’d ever have. A blowjob, Iwaizumi’s come on his mouth and their old same routine, where they’d pretend Tooru wasn’t madly in love with his best friend. He’d thought this would be enough, a small token for his coming days of loneliness, but it struck him now how fucking dumb he could actually be, sometimes.

Because this was not fine. Tooru was not fine. He was a mess, a horny, lonely, infatuated mess that’d just thrown out of the window the only fantasy he’d ever had.

Iwaizumi shifted, dressing himself. He moved back to a sitting position, and Tooru let his gaze fall on his hands, unable to face what felt now defeating instead of wonderful.

“Tooru,” Tooru gulped at the sound of his name said with such a soft voice. Iwaizumi’s feet went back to the ground, the cold room surrounding Tooru with the truth of what was about to come.

“Well, Iwa–chan,” he said with a cheerfulness he was far from feeling. Iwaizumi wasn’t an idiot, and when Tooru jerked out of his reach when he tried to touch his face, it was clear for both of them something was wrong. “You’re welcome,” Tooru said in a rush, his legs shaking. “Maybe you should go clean yourself.”

“You’re the one who has come all over his chin,” Iwaizumi stated, coldly.

Tooru gasped, his horrified gaze jumping on a beat to Iwaizumi’s face. He rubbed his skin, but when Iwaizumi just shook his head in answer, Tooru whined loudly and gave up.

“That’s not a nice thing to say to the guy who just gave you a blowjob.”

But Iwaizumi didn’t buy it for a second, Tooru’s pretence way too obvious with his tremblings and his glazed eyes and the stupid choking feeling on his chest, that felt dangerously close to a stupid broken heart.

“I won’t let you run again, Tooru, you know that, don’t you?”

Tooru teared his gaze away, the pounding of his heart deafening him. He tried to stand again, but Iwaizumi’s hand held him in place. Tooru tried to get rid of Iwaizumi’s grip, but although Tooru was strong as heck, Iwaizumi had always been stronger.

Dammit.

“Tooru, look at me.”

“I’d rather wash my face before I do.”

“You won’t look at me ever again if I let you go to the bathroom now.”

“That’s ‘cause Iwa–chan’s face is ugly and weird.”

“You just called me handsome like ten minutes ago.”

“I was just trying to get you in the mood,” Tooru made up in a rush. “You know, I’m horny and it’s a bother to work up a relationship when I only want sex?”

Tooru hated how desperate it felt, the question giving away every single one of Tooru’s fears. He felt Iwaizumi’s fingers mark his skin, and as much as Tooru tried to pull away, there was no way out of this. It was nice of Iwaizumi to not point out Tooru had been the one to actually give head and receive nothing in return, but it just made Tooru’s lie more obvious.

Well, Tooru had caved his own grave, and now he had to lie on it. At least it had been a nice, sexy journey to death.

“Please, Tooru, look at me.”

Tooru did, because he couldn’t deny Iwaizumi anything when he talked to him like that. Tooru felt his eyes wide open, the dry cum and spit on his chin making him feel uncomfortable and dirty. Iwaizumi sighed when Tooru’s eyes caught on his, and when Tooru did nothing but stay silent, he let his body fall on the ground beside him.

“Dumbass.”

“A skilled dumbass, though.”

Iwaizumi arched an eyebrow. “Are you fishing for compliments?”

“Admit it, Iwa–chan, I gave you a great blowjob.”

Tooru’s heart raced on his chest, while Iwaizumi took his time to answer.

“You did,” pride and desperation were a weird mix Tooru didn’t enjoy one bit. “But it’s not because you’re skilled, Tooru, it’s because it was _you_ ,” Tooru stopped breathing at the sound of that, and he almost burst into flames when Iwaizumi started to blush. “I mean, it was a good blowjob. You did a good job. I mean, I—”

“Iwa–chan,” Tooru couldn’t recognise his own voice. Iwaizumi teared his embarrassed gaze away, and Tooru’s heart missed a beat. “You enjoyed my blowjob?”

“You know I did.”

Tooru felt fear get a grip on his stomach and squeeze it tight. He was starting to get sick with the mere prospect of _talking_ about this, but now that Iwaizumi looked so open and honest, just a word away, Tooru couldn’t stop himself.

“Iwa-chan,” Iwaizumi grunted loudly in answer. “If I asked you to return the favour, would you?”

Iwaizumi googled at Tooru and cleared his throat.

“Of course I would, idiot.”

Tooru’s mind blew away by Iwaizumi’s hidden confession. In a daze, Tooru reached forward and pressed his lips to Iwaizumi’s like he’d been dreaming of doing for _centuries_. It was an awkward met of lips, really, more a touch of recognition than a real kiss itself, and Iwaizumi pulled away with a smile and a frown before Tooru had time to really enjoy it.

“Could you maybe wash your mouth before you—”

Iwaizumi’s words died on Tooru’s mouth. Tooru put his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, the same way Iwaizumi’s leg had surrounded Tooru’s, and he forced him to stay put and enjoy what Tooru was giving him. After a beat of Tooru fighting with his own inexperience, Iwaizumi’s laugh broke free. Iwaizumi hugged Tooru close to his chest, their heartbeats matching each other.

“You’re disgusting.”

Tooru let himself be hugged, Iwaizumi’s soothing hands destroying every piece of doubt, every scratch on his heart.

“It’s your come after all.”

“Please? Lets go wash ourselves so we can make out like regular people?”

Tooru kissed Iwaizumi again just to bother him. Iwaizumi’s mouth, although accepting, kept breaking into smiles and grimaces, making it impossible to enjoy a good and proper make out session. Tooru sighed, giving up, and rested his forehead on Iwaizumi’s.

“Iwa–chan.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the sound of Tooru’s pout.

“I swear, if you say something dirty one more time—”

Tooru shook his head. “I just want to…”

“Want what?”

Tooru, shyness finally showing, hid his face on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“I love you so much, Iwa–chan,” he whispered with desperation, almost burning Iwaizumi’s skin with his love.

“I know, dumbass,” Tooru gasped and tried to straighten, but Iwaizumi’s hand at the back of his neck kept him in place. “I was waiting for you to grow enough courage to come to me.”

“Iwa–chan,” Tooru whined, the absolute horror of his tangled emotions on the pet name.

Iwaizumi chuckled softly.

“I’m sorry. I really wanted you to be first, this time.”

“But you were gonna run away from my awesome blowjob.”

Iwaizumi gulped, Tooru’s eyes following the movement of his Adam’s apple in trance.

“You’re really intense sometimes.”

“And that’s bad?”

Tooru felt Iwaizumi sigh deeply against his hands, his chest expanding under them. Tooru let his fingers roam over Iwaizumi’s shirt, fascinated. _I can do this, now. I’m allowed to touch Iwa–chan, now_.

It felt empowering and soft and tender and Tooru had to blink some tears away.

“It’s not bad, I just— Sometimes I get scared you’d do something and run away, or you’d do something and I’ll run away.”

“I thought Iwa–chan didn’t love me back.” Tooru confessed with such a small voice it was almost soundless.

But Iwaizumi heard it, because he tightened his embrace and let a kiss on Tooru’s temple, a soft caress that couldn’t take the pain away, and yet, it started healing the wound. Tooru could feel Iwaizumi’s heart beat furiously on his chest.

“How couldn’t I love you, Tooru?”

“That question has infinite answers, and you know that.”

Iwaizumi’s lips lingered on Tooru’s forehead for a little bit, before he pulled Tooru away from his shoulder. Although embarrassed, Tooru allowed himself the pleasure of looking Iwaizumi straight to the eyes, when he said:

“Tooru, I love you.”

The words were like life breathed into Tooru’s soul. He drank them, and when their sound stopped echoing, he forced Iwaizumi to repeat them again and again and again, until they were branded on his skin the same way he had branded Iwaizumi’s with his mouth and his love.

  


**Author's Note:**

> ﾍ(=￣∇￣)ﾉ
> 
> hope you liked it! thanks for reading, your kudos and comments! if you spent your time here and enjoyed even a little, that means the world to me!
> 
> just in case anyone wants to reach out and scream:  
> [main blog](http://ellehletoile.tumblr.com/)  
> [writing blog](http://negare-boshi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
